In some cooling systems, cooling units of a cooling wall are coupled to a coolant source using tubes and or hoses clamped to adapters. In these cooling systems, tube diameter tolerance and quality of the tubes, hoses and/or clamps may result in leaks and may have unknown long term performance under temperature and pressure. Many of these cooling wall systems suffer from an inability to remove cooling units individually, thereby requiring the coolant be shut off to the entire cooling wall and removing the entire cooling wall for repair. This results in high service cost, long down time and possible high risk to water leak issues that may damage computing units within a rack.